


Can't Rain On My Parade

by Foxytales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (but not yet) - Freeform, Almost smut, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, Fluff and Romance, Foxy sucks at tags, Foxy's 2nd Fic, Foxy's OTP, Hickory is Emotional, Little bit of comfort/angsty stuff? idk, M/M, Mpreg, On the surface, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, Stretch is Super Lovey and Overprotective, Stretch's Boss is an ass, Thunderstorms, eventual smut in later chapters, plot?, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxytales/pseuds/Foxytales
Summary: Stretch and Hickory have been trying for a baby for a long time, and have finally conceived!  With a growing belly and restless Soulings, it's causing Hickory some problems.  Things get worse when there's a thunderstorm and he's all by himself, while his partner has to work for the day.Thank the stars that Stretch is so loving and protective of his precious Hickory, and he does anything and everything he can to help him feel better.(More chapters to come at a later date. Hopefully!)





	Can't Rain On My Parade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



> This WAS a fic written for Skellytelly's contest -- because of /course/ we all need more Papcest to read, right!? -- But I didn't have internet, therefore I couldn't doublecheck the rules, and therefore overachieved myself and disqualified myself xD Even with editing (to try and get it down to 5k words) I couldn't get it under 7k words ;w; So I'm gifting it to Skelly, because Skelly is amazing ♥
> 
> Also, Pap-ships for life ♥

Can't Rain On My Parade  
Stretch x Hickory  
Prompt: Another Sleepless Night/Hurt&Comfort  
Fic by Foxy for Skellytelly

Underswap Pap = Stretch  
Swapfell Pap = Hickory  
  
  
The morning had started out so amazing..  The sunrise was very beautiful, starting with purples and blues, fading to pink and red.  Finally it was like all of the colors blurred together, along with orange and yellow as the sun finally peaked over tops of the trees and cliffs surrounding the small place they shared.  The cool air coming in through the window in the mornings carried such a lovely, gentle fragrance of honeysuckle and lilac's, among many other flowers in bloom.  Even his mate Stretch was still here beside him in bed, with his arms wrapped protectively around him and his pregnant belly.  This was rare these days, as he was usually working overtime, extra jobs or long, extra hours to support the two of them -- which was soon-to-be four of them.  Originally they only expected one child, but on the last checkup, it had been announced by the doctor that they were going to have twins.  _Expecting twins!_   How wonderful would that day be when they could _finally_ hold their tiny, precious children in their arms..?  
  
  
Laying there in his mates arms, Hickory allowed himself to drift off into his thoughts as he watched the sunrise.  It had been years that they had talked and planned to have children, although they had finally been able to conceive only a few months ago and were more than overjoyed with the news.  A family of their own...  Speaking of which, the two Souling's in his belly had been awfully restless the passed few days, making it hard for their 'mother' to get much sleep.  Even when he was able to finally fall asleep, _something_ would always wake him.  Eventually he had been catching himself falling asleep while doing chores around the house.  Whether it was laundry, washing dishes, or even cooking (The time he had caught the kitchen on fire had NOT been fun...)  The lack of sleep had caused not only the growing Souling's to grow upset and stressed, causing them to show their frustration in the worst of ways, but it had even started taking a toll on Hickory physically, much to his mate's dismay and worry.    
  
\----------  
  
Ah, his mate...  Stretch had been awfully caring and loving throughout everything, but when he arrived home last night to find Hickory leaning against the counter with an arm around his belly, sweating hard and whimpering in pain, that was it.  Enough was enough...

  
_~The Night Before...~_

  
Stretch had scooped Hickory up and carried him off to bed early in the evening, skipping his own dinner and everything, just to take care of his mate and children.  After much fuss and both ending up in tears over coming so close to fighting with each other on how Hickory should be going to the doctor, he assured Stretch that he was just tired, as were the Souling's, and once he settled down and got some sleep, he would feel better.  Stretch hadn't wanted to give in, but after Hickory almost begged him, on the verge of more tears, Stretch finally crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around his lover the best he could, in a way he could still keep his hand on Hickory's swollen belly, in hopes of calming the growing babes inside.  Even with how exhausted Stretch was, he was going to (and had) made sure that Hickory had fallen asleep before he himself would rest, as well as making sure he settled the distress of the Souling's, in any way that he knew how.    
  
  
Stretch had rubbed along Hickory's legs, hips and back, even trying to use some magic to try and get deeper into his lover's bone's and magic.  He made sure to avoid any sensitive spots, like the swelling breasts that Hic was so shy of, only letting him touch them if they were playing/teasing each other, or engaging in anything sexual together.  The same went with any pelvic magic, although Stretch had rubbed his thighs, and even suggested that maybe if he 'exhausted' him out sexually, then he'd be able to sleep.  Truthfully, it had helped a few times, but it wasn't an option then.  
  
When the massage hadn't put Hickory to sleep after over an hour, Stretch allowed him to readjust himself to get comfy, and brought his hands up to gently stroke along his shoulders, his scapula, and his cervical spine, paying special attention to the sensitive disks inbetween the bone, while still holding him close.    
  
When almost another hour had passed and Hickory _still_ hadn't fallen asleep -- Even though he was sooo tired, oh stars he would have given anything for some sleep, and he was upset now too because his lover was 'wasting his time' trying to help him fall asleep, when Stretch was the one who needed to sleep, especially because he had to get up early in the morning for work -- Stretch had started to softly hum as he caressed him and his belly.  He even started to sing softly after another half hour and a small whine from Hickory signaled he still hadn't fallen asleep and was more than frustrated.  
  
Stretch continued that for awhile, and as it was nearing 02:30 in the morning -- after laying down together around six or seven that evening -- Hickory started complaining that he would just get up and watch TV and crochet or something.  Stretch would have none of that, and after wrapping Hic up in his blanket and sharing a long, loving, passionate kiss with him, Stretch promised that he'd be right back, and for Hic to stay, and he got up, leaving Hickory alone in bed, miserable and shedding quiet, secret frustrated tears.  
  
Stretch had gotten up and made a mug of tea for Hickory, which had special herbs in it to help with falling asleep.  Hell, he himself had used it on nights that he couldn't sleep, or on bouts that both of them had suffered insomnia.  Instead of sugar, he squirted some of his honey into it.  Of course, it didn't have any alcoholic properties, but it would be better than sugar, right..?  Especially if it reminded Hic of a certain monsters.. similar.. flavor... He grinned cheesily at the thought, dismissing anything sexual before his mind ran away with any ideas.    
  
He had returned with the mug, seeing his lover sitting up miserably and rubbing his belly, no doubt trying to calm the young ones.  Not allowing Hickory to take the mug when he reached out for it, thinking it was for him, Stretch instead put it on the side table to cool off for a few minutes while they cuddled up together again and got comfy, Stretch making sure that Hickory was all tucked in and comfortable everywhere before he even tried to settle down himself.  _Then_ he took the mug and insisted that he 'feed' it to Hickory, getting a frustrated whine from him because he wasn't being allowed to do anything for himself.  He gave in however, letting Stretch take care of him, and for some reason it just tasted _sooo_ good and went down really easy, settling in his magic in a warm way that made his whole body feel warm and tingly.  He didn't have a chance to react before he felt Stretch's hands back on his body, now hotter than they were previously, thanks to the hot mug of tea he had held in his hands.  It sent content shiver's throughout Hickory's body as he cuddled back up against his mate, lifting his head to share a kiss as thanks, before nuzzling his face against Stretch's chest as he allowed his warm hands to work over him once more, and listened to Stretch's voice when he began to softly sing all the silly love songs he knew Hickory loved, as he tried to lull his mate to sleep.  
  
After another fifteen minutes or so, a few dreamy sighs as he thought about the two of them in the songs Stretch was singing to him, and the warm, relaxing feeling his body was now feeling, and he finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  Stretch ended up humming his songs for another good half an hour after he finally heard the softer, quieter breathing that his mate had when he fell asleep.  Stretch had even fought off sleeping himself, as exhausted as he was, humming, holding and gently caressing his lover until he himself just couldn't manage to stay awake any longer and fell asleep caring for his precious Hickory, with his head leaning against his lover's.  
  
That had been around 04:30...  It was somewhere around 06:00 when Hickory had re-awoken, and as much as he wanted, as hard as he tried, he just couldn't fall back asleep..  He ended up watching the sunrise from their bedroom window, not ever remembering such a beautiful sunrise before, and wishing that they could have shared it together, but not wanting to wake his mate's much needed sleep...

  
_~Currently...~_  
  
Speaking of his mate... As Hickory turned over, he tried to do so slowly and carefully as not to awaken Stretch (who was so exhausted lately, with working so hard...), but he couldn't help the small groan that escaped from having his big belly strain to move with him, and his aching or sensitive bones and magic causing him even more grief.  Immediately, Stretch was awake and had his hand gently caressing Hic's belly, leaving the pregnant monster to look guilty, with his eyes watering up, that he had woken up his lover so easily, _especially_ after all that Stretch had done for him last night.  Stretch just chuckled tiredly and pressed a kiss to his head, while his other hand gently rubbed at Hic's swollen belly.  
  
"G'morning Beautiful~"  He purred softly, nuzzling in against the top of Hic's head, once his lover had settled back down, making Hic break out into a furious blush.  Any affectionate name/touch seemed to make him blush these days.  "How's my lovely Angel feeling this morning, hm..?  N'how're the babes?"  he asked, rubbing the pregnant belly gently while he stretched out his own back and legs, Hic giving him an upsetting kind of look.  "Mmmnnn~  Y'know me, I was _out like a light~_ "  He said, winking at Hickory as he quickly opened his eyes wide and popped his eyelights off and on again like a lamp, getting an almost horrified whine, but a playful-ish slap to his leg from Hickory to show him how much he hated it when Stretch did that.  It just made Stretch chuckle and press his forehead against the side of Hickory's head.  "Nyeh heh heh... Aw babe, I'm sorry."  He said softly, pressing a gentle apologetic kiss against his lover's cheek and gather him up tighter in his arms against him.  He just wanted to hold him forever and never let him go..  
  
"Nnmm...H-Honey...?"  Hic's voice quivered with that shy voice he had acquired whenever his lover teased or played with him, and pressed his face against Stretch's chest, Hic's smile faltering softly, also making his lovers fade a little at the tone he had caught in Hickory's voice.  "Can... C-can you please... mmn.. m-maybe... s-stay home.. with me today...?"  He suddenly asked out of nowhere, voice growing quiet as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and awaited Stretch's answer.  
  
This made Stretch's eyes grow in alarm, as he pulled his mate closer to him and tried to get him to look at him by lifting his chin.  "Babe..?  What's wrong..?  Are.. A-are you okay?  Are the babes okay??  You're not sick or hurting anywhere are you..??"  He started to go into one of his 'panic modes', something that both him and Hickory shared, both from a fear of any harm coming to their children and from their days in their respective Underground, watching their brother's fights or having their own fights with the human.. over and over.  Watching everyone be dusted and not being able to do anything...  Then having to re-live it, again and again...  It was always the bad times they remembered, only recalling only a few good times and only if they talked in depth with each other...  They had talked through it, and were doing better lately, although they still had their days.  That fear always remained, especially now for their own children..  
  
"Wha--- N-noo... I.. I mea--  H-Honey stop, p-please..!"  He had to grab at Stretch's tank top and pull at him hard to stop his panic from spiraling downward, before he pressed his face back into his chest, Stretch's arms immediately and protectively going back around Hic's shoulders to hold him tightly and to gently caress along his scapula, which Hic let out a greatful sigh for.  
  
"I just...  I j-just want you..  t-to stay with me..."  He started, fumbling with a piece of string on Stretch's shirt, while Stretch watched him, not quite understanding.  "I.. I mean... Last night... a-and then.. T-this morning... Ev..everything just seemed so.. so nice.. W-when you were h-here though..."  He inhaled slow and deep, nuzzling against Stretch's chest.  "I don't.. want it to end...  Please.. d-don't leave me..."  He finished in a whisper, a soft trembling shiver going through his body as he sighed, although he looked elsewhere, feeling stupid for his 'actual' reason.  
  
"But Babe...  You know that it's only me and that Mark guy working today...  Those other three pricks quit and just walked off, and we have a huge shipment coming in today...  If they had the manpower there, I would most definitely book off, but I ca---"  
  
"What happens if something bad happens?!"  Hickory blurt out, rather upset and pushing himself away from the gentle caressing Stretch had been giving him, leaving Stretch dumbfounded at his lover's outburst.  "Y-y-you know how a-afraid I get when you aren't h-here, and.. and..."  he almost couldn't keep going, as orange tears started to pool in his eye sockets.  
  
"Shit... Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..."  With a careful hand, Stretch reached out to wipe away his lover's tears, and had almost made it too, but then suddenly had his hand slapped away.  
  
"T-this morning was so p-perfect...  A-and I j-just know that s-something bad is going to h-ha-happen...."  He said in a low voice, tears dripping down his face as he glared at Stretch, then miserably snatched his fuzzy blanket -- a much loved gift from his brother -- threw it over his head and shoulders as a shawl-cape, and then got up to leave Stretch all by himself in the bedroom, bewildered, upset, and unable to coax him back to bed, even though he tried.    
  
  
For the rest of the morning, the entire time Stretch was getting ready for work, Hickory was nowhere to be found.  Even when he _had_ looked, although it worried him, he couldn't be late for work (again..).  He left a note on the counter, ending with a large heart around a capital S, and two smaller ones on either side (to show his babes, of course!), before he had to head for work.  He made sure that just as he was heading out the door, he yelled  "I LOVE YOU, MY GORGEOUS, BEAUTIFUL, SEXY ANGEL~!"  He got looks from everyone in their small apartment building, but just shot them all winks and a wave, knowing that they all knew just how lovey he was, along with his signature shiteating grin, and off to work he went.  Hickory would be okay, it was surely just some hormone's, right...?  Yeah, of course he was worried, but he _really_ couldn't afford to stay home again, or to be late one more time.  He'd make sure to call throughout the day and check on him every chance he had.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Even though he had tried so hard to not be late, he ended up about ten minutes late anyhow and had to explain to his boss once more that his mate was pregnant and needed him.  He was given a _threat_ that he'd lose his job next time, and told to get his ass to work.  
  
In the beginning, his first boss had been a kind woman and was  actually looking forward to meeting Hickory.  She was also excited to share her knowledge or time with Stretch to talk about children.   Besides his own and Hickory's brother, she had been the first person that Stretch had told about the two of them being able to conceive, and she had been _so_ happy and excited for them that she had actually cried.  He couldn't believe that someone else, let alone a _human_ , had shed tears, especially of happiness, for him and Hickory, and the fact that they had finally conceived.  He would have never thought a human capable of doing that before...  
  
After that, they had often spent lunches together, talking about children and such, for the next month or two, until one day, she never showed up again and was gone without a trace.  Not another word from her.  Instead, some asshole of a guy with a big gut, a mustache that didn't suit him, and smelling of.. Was that _cat piss._..?  That, and maybe ten bottles of aftershave to cover up whatever _else_ he smelled of, showed up to take her place.  Stretch hated him the minute he met him but tried to remain on his good side, because he really needed the job and the money, as well as the fact that his new boss had fired or laid off more than ten people right off the bat and Stretch just couldn't get canned from this place.   Stretch had been warned that he was on that list of people to be fired, but since he was a _monster_ he was _valuable_ , therefore he had been 'spared'.  The very _word_ , and the way the guy had said it, had made Stretch's magic burn and boil that day, making his eyes glow with a rage and hatred towards a human he hadn't felt in a _very long time_.  That, and the fact that this guy had taken the place of his one and only real friend that he could talk to about almost anything, but especially children.  
  
When his new boss had found out that Stretch was with another _male_ monster, and that _that_ male monster had somehow become _pregnant_ , he was mortified and disgusted with the very thought that Stretch might be gay and didn't have a woman at home.  Stretch had been lucky that day that he was with a co-worker that had been able to quickly hold him back and remind him of his said pregnant lover at home while the boss was turned around looking out of his window, down at the workers on the floor.  If his co-worker hadn't been there that day, he very well may have killed the guy -- not for belittling him, oh no, but for saying _anything_ disrespectful about his precious Hickory...  
  
With those thoughts in his mind, he bit his tongue as he was reemed out for being late again, and was given even more work than was necessary to make up for it.  By lunch, he was falling asleep in his food, only to have to return for another six (or _more_ ) hours of hard, manual labor.  Throughout the day, his co-worker Mark had almost been killed by him _twice_ because he had ended up clumsy on a lift and slipped, dropping the load they were carrying, then the second time, Stretch had lost control of the shifty warehouse lifting machine (that he hated and swore it hated him even more, and that it was haunted) and had just about creamed over the guy while he fought to regain control.  Thankfully, no one was hurt, and after the whole ordeal, him and Mark snuck to the workers washrooms, where they had a smoke to calm down (as Stretch didn't smoke often at home, especially because then Hickory wanted one and couldn't have it), a quick coffee, and talked about what was going on with him.  All Stretch had to do was mention Hickory and Mark knew instantly that he was suffering from being both a lovesick fool, and an over-protective mate and father.  After all, Mark had his own family and knew about those feelings too, but.. He hadn't been anywhere as ... _attached_ ... as Stretch was to Hickory.  Good guy, but... not really.  Good for guy problems.  Sometimes..  Easily could become a bad influence if they became friends outside of work, Stretch was sure of it.  After that, the rest of the day at work was incident free.  
  
  
It had been a _very_ long day though, and by the time Stretch was finally finished work and stepped out of the warehouse -- to which he expected to be greeted by a beautiful Spring night --  He was met with a heavy downpour of rain, and continuous thunder rumbling, which would roar through the sky, then shake and rumble the earth every time the lightning flashed.  This lightning was powerful enough to _light up the entire city_ , which was usually lit by the city lights anyway...  
  
"Oh no..."  Stretch's immediate thought's were on his bondmate, his one and only love, back at home, alone, pregnant and already scared and stressed out...  
  
His mate, who was also _deathly afraid_ of thunderstorms...  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He didn't have the cash for a cab, no one was around to give him a ride and he couldn't use his magic to teleport as easily up on the surface as he could when he was in the Underground, safe under the Magic Barrier.  So he did the only thing he could do.  He ran.  He ran, and ran.  Frantically.  It didn't matter how far it was, it didn't matter how many people were in his way. It also didn't matter that he had slipped and almost busted his face open on the sidewalk or had almost been creamed by a few vehicles.  He _had_ to get home to his family!  He had tried phoning but there was no answer all day.  Every time he called, no answer.  He was getting deathly afraid that something had happened, and even though his chest burned and his body hurt sooo bad from running, he had to get back to his sweet angel...  
  
  
It took almost an hour to get home, and once he was finally there, his hands were shaking so violently -- as was the rest of his body, with the amount of running he had just forced his body to endure --  he could barely open the front door, dropping his keys twice and swearing loudly in a fit of frustrated rage.  
  
He ran up the stairs two and three at a time, gasping and panting for air when he finally reached their apartment door.  No one was around.  Everything was silent, except for the constant rolling thunder outside and the occasional thunderclap that shook the building.  He really didn't like the feeling he had.  All his magic was sparked up, ready to attack, yet there was nothing that he could see that warranted such a dramatic response from his magic...  There was no enemy nearby...  At least.. not that he could sense...?  
  
Once he fumbled with the door to their apartment, it heavily opened by itself, just like he'd seen in those scary human movies, right before the silly human walked into a trap, was killed or some other bizarre thing happened, and he slowly walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him, kicking off his boots and letting his soaking wet jacket drop to the floor in a mess.  He didn't see, and couldn't hear anything.  "Hey, B-babe...?"  he called out, hopeful to get a reply.  Nothing.  He tried again and still nothing.  He was starting to get frantic as he began to search the dark apartment.  Not a single light was on.  Nothing touched.  It had been exactly how he left it that morning...  
  
  
He first went and opened the door to their bedroom.  He didn't see Hickory anywhere in there.  He went and checked the kitchen and livingroom, thinking maybe he might have been hiding in their 'Lazy Cuddle Fort' -- A small blanket/pillow fort that Stretch had made while Hickory was having an emotional day one day, and surprised him with it to try and cheer him up. It had been perfect, with pillows, blankets, strung up lights, and most importantly, it had a beautiful vased bouquet of flowers in the middle, hand picked by Stretch that very day. It was very often refilled with flowers when the older ones started to wilt or die, and Hickory never went without a beautiful of surprise flowers.  It had not only cheered Hickory up, leaving him in a mess of overjoyed tears as he hung off of Stretch in a fit of gigglesobs, but they had left it up after that and spent many lazy days off, cuddling, kissing, and being sweet and lovey with each other in this super special place.  But when Stretch checked in there for him, he wasn't there either...  
  
  
Next he checked the bathroom.  Hic had been sick with morning sickness early on and occasionally after too, but lately he would wake up in the middle of the night, for reasons other than just nightmares, and he'd end up sick to his stomach.  Stretch would come and give him the best comfort he could, whether it be to wipe his sweat away, put a cool cloth on the back of his neck, wipe his tears, whisper reassurances to him, or just hold him.  Yet, again, empty...  
  
  
He was starting to get frantic, and he could feel his SOUL pounding so hard in his chest it hurt.  He put a hand over his painful, pounding heart, closing his eyes tightly.  "Baby please, I need to know where you are..."  he whimpered quietly to himself, as he stood in the middle of their slightly joined kitchen/living room, begging for a reply.  Stars, it had only been a day or two ago that they had stood in this very spot, holding each other as they slow danced in each other's embrace, whispering sweet things to each other.  Oh, how he wished that he was holding Hickory now...  He had to choke back a sob-like breath as tears quickly sprung to his eyes at the thought.  
  
  
There was a sudden sound after a loud crack in the sky that broke him from his thoughts, followed by a few frantic whimpers from somewhere.  They sounded like they were muffled and far away though...  Stretch's overprotective magic instantly reacted,  springing to life, searching and reaching, especially since he _knew_ his Angel was nearby, _but_ _where!?_   Because the muffled whimpers had quickly stopped as soon as they had started, he worked quickly on reaching his magic to try and get some reaction from Hickory, or even maybe his children, although that was a stretch.  He couldn't even pun himself right now with how worked up he was.  He didn't want to lose the feeling!  There was the smallest little pull in the least place that he would have thought to check...  
  
He stepped into the room that they had designated would be the nursery for when their children were born -- He was still having a hard time believing he was really going to be a father, every time he stepped in here...  They had tried so hard for so long...  Now they were trying to be so careful with Hic's pregnancy, in case...  He shook his head, he couldn't think those thought's.  He _refused_.  
  
He had to stop and look at the room he had been working so hard on.  The walls were painted soft yellows and oranges (heh, Hickory had suggested they paint it something that reminded their children of their parent's magic, and Stretch was ecstatic with the idea.  Why hadn't he thought of that?)  He had built the cribs himself, which were a beautiful, original wood color, a light glossy finish on them, and each had a.. well, he wouldn't say 'badly-made' blanket, but it had been a new-ish attempt for Hic when he started knitting and crocheting, and they looked messy and silly.  But they _very_ oddly fit the small cribs.  He personally loved them very much, and reached his finger's out to gently touch the folded blanket, admiring them and thinking of his love and his children.  
  
  
He was just about to leave the nursery, sure that this hadn't been where the magic pull had come from -- There had been a tic or something where Hickory grew nervous of coming into the nursery, eventually avoiding it altogether, thinking maybe it was bad luck or thought of it as jinxing their pregnancy to go in before he actually had the twins or something like that -- but that's when he heard a small, soft sound that could _only_ be described as Hickory's voice, just as another thunder crack boomed overhead.  He actually felt this one with his body when it shook the entire apartment complex.  Looking desperately around the room, he still didn't see Hickory.  Stretch checked everywhere, and there wasn't a bed or anything that Hic could crawl under and hide (like he had used to in their room... Plus, would he even fit now...?).  That's when his eyes caught the small piece of wood that he had been meaning to turn into a door for a closet, already attached to the wall it was meant to hang from (on the hinges and everything, just lacking the framing and doorknob) and he could see it was just slightly ajar, instead of closed like he had left it.  **_Oh no..._**  
  
  
He carefully went over, feeling himself start to shake as he did -- not really knowing _what_ to expect.. -- and very, very slowly and carefully pulled it open a bit so he could at least see inside.  What he was met with made his SOUL drop.  Hickory was sitting as far back in the small floor space as he could, under the partly installed piece of wood that was meant to be a shelf, with his knees brought up around his belly as close to his face as he could, his face buried in his knees as far as possible, and he had his arms wrapped so tightly around his legs and himself that it _must_ be painful.  And oh _stars_ , was he shaking...  He was very obviously crying and trying to stop his panicking breaths from even escaping his throat, although they just ended up coming out as higher pitched whines and choked sobs instead.  The sight of his mate in such pain and agony brought tears to Stretch's widened eyes, frozen as he stared at him.  
  
It took Stretch a moment before he could actually move, afraid to find out something he may not want to know, his voice cracking as he slowly crawled into the space and reached for his partner.  "H-Hic..?" he asked softly.  He didn't get any response, which made him even more fearful.  "Hickory!" he begged, reaching his arm out finally -- although getting his body stuck on stuff in the small cramped place (How the hell did Hic even get in here in the first place?!) and just falling short of actually grabbing him.  In the time it took to blink, he felt all the crazed, sudden magical energy surrounding him, and had to quickly surge forward, tearing his shirt on the wood as he did, to avoid getting impaled by the sharp bones that shot up from the floor at the entrance.  Hickory was using magic?!  He hadn't used attack or defense magic since...  well, since they at least moved here, but as far as he knew, since they came to the surface!  Although, the quick movement had allowed him to gain the space he had been stuck in before, and now his lover, partner, his _everything_ , was right in front of him.  Curled as tightly into himself as he could possibly get...  
  
"Hic, it's me.." Stretch spoke desperately, the crackle of magic thick in the air as he looked at the entrance to the space, almost closed off by the bones, but there were now more spots on the floor and the walls starting to tell tales of what was to come.  Even behind Hickory himself, without his knowing.  Stretch didn't want to touch him and have Hic jab him or even dust him out of fear, and he could hear his own shaking in his voice.  "H-Hickory...  C-come on, it's me, Angel...  Hic, please..!"  He practically sobbed, especially when his begging hadn't worked.  After a few more seconds, he finally took the chance he really hadn't wanted to, in fear of Hic harming one or both of them if he had spooked him.  He took both of his hands and grasped Hickory's cheekbones, pulling his face.. almost roughly, in his desperation, from inbetween Hickory's own knees.  For the second time, he felt his SOUL drop when he was met with dark, empty sockets, even though they, and his cheeks, were stained with tears both old and new.  He could still feel the magic-heavy air, still growing thicker, and the magic that was _so close_ to springing from the walls.  "H-Hic..  I-it's me..  Stretch, y-you know..?  Y-your 'Honeybear'..?"  He pleaded, almost pressing his forehead against his lover's as his own body trembled and shook in fear.  No response.  "B-baby please..."  He begged, his vision growing blurry with tears as he watched his mates face and dark eye-sockets unmoving.  There was no response..  
  
He squeezed his eyes tight and let out a small cry of fear the second he felt all the energy in the air spark -- like someone striking a match in a gas-lit room -- he felt all of the built up magic surge forward towards them, as if it were its own lightning bolt posed to strike him.  He expected the worst.  Was this it..?  Was this really how it was going to end...?    
.  
.  
.  
.  
There was no pain... Instead came what sounded like a mix between a painful gasp for air and a choke on a sob at the same time from in front of him, making him open his eyes to see the face he was holding so tightly in his shaking hands, was now openly crying once more, and that his eyelights had re-appeared, even though his eyes were squeezed shut.  He had never been so happy to see Hickory before in his life, and as much as he wanted to just grab him and pull him into his arms...  "H-heyyy, there's my beautiful Angel..."  He said softly, forcing a tiny smile, willing his shaking hands to gently stroke a thumb across Hic's scared cheek.  He had learned that even though it was sensitive, when it was _him_ who touched it, that was one of the most special caressing places on his lover's body, besides maybe his actual SOUL.  He was rewarded when the soft touch made Hickory's eyes crack open the littlest bit, even if they were full of tears.  He quickly and gently wiped at the corners of his eyes with his thumbs while the rest of his hands stayed on Hickory's cheeks and offered a soft smile, causing Hic to open his eyes wider as if he couldn't believe Stretch was really here.  
  
"W-w-wh.. wha.. I.. n-n-no.. Y-y-you c-c-can't..."  Hickory stammered in a quiet voice, more tears filling his eyes and spilling over as he backed up -- even if his back was against the wall and there was nowhere to go in this tiny space, causing more whimpers and sobs.  
  
"Shhh.. shshshh... Angel, please... calm down..."  Stretch spoke softly as Hic trembled in his hold, not pulling away as he continued to wipe his tears and stroke his cheek.  "I'm really here, I promise...  You.. You know how I am with promises, right..?"  he chuckled a little, making his lover's eyes open a little wider, as he started to believe him.  
  
"Y-you... y-you're r-really.. h-here..."  Hic whispered, his shaking turning to more of a soft tremble as Stretch held his face.  His breathing was still very fast and he needed to calm down, which was what Stretch's next goal was.  
  
"Of.. of course I am, where else would I be, except with by beautiful Angel and our two beautiful babes, hmm~?"  he smiled a little more, taking this moment to press himself closer, inbetween Hic's legs as one hand quickly found its place running along his lover's growing belly, his other hand still on his scarred cheek as he closed the space between them, and was immediately rewarded as Hic's hands quickly grabbed onto his shirt at the chest, although almost tore the fabric with how tightly his finger's grasped it.  Everything almost crumbled to pieces though, as Hic's breathing started to grow quickly into something close to hyperventilating again.  "Hey.. hey Angel, come on, you need to calm down.. Come here, please...?  Let.. Let me hold you.."  Stretch said softly, his eyes quickly searching to catch Hic's gaze again, although Hickory quickly pressed forward without hesitation, burying his face into the crook of his mates neck, while his aching legs intertwined awkwardly with Stretch's.  
  
"I.. I was.. mnn..!  I c-couldn't f-find.. a-anywhere else to...  I h-had.. to h-hide...!  I.. I a-almost.. g-got stuck.. u-under o-our bed... a-and I w-was.. s-so s-scared...! a-andand---"  
  
"Shhh, you're okay Baby, I'm here, I gotcha now..  I'm not leaving you.  C'mon, breathe with me? Please..?  I.. I'm kinda scared too.. y'know?  Heh.."  He had an awkward smile on his face, because he wasn't actually scared of the thunder, it was more because of what had happened before, and his fear for his lover.  For his children.  
  
Hickory's glassy, orangely-lit eyes peeked out from Stretch's neck as he looked up at him, searching to see if he was faking or just saying that to make him feel better.  Thank the Stars that Stretch was still trembling slightly, as it helped Hic to believe him better.  
  
"A-are you r-really...?"  he asked, swallowing a little whimper, a small tremble going through his body as he met Stretch's gaze.  
  
"Yeah, I am..  Although.. I'm more worried about you babe..."  He said, gently stroking his cheek, up along the top of Hickory's skull, then down along his back, getting some shivers from him as Hickory nuzzled a little bit back into his neck, with less urgency than before.  Since Hic was against him in a sideways-like position now, he could still keep a hand on his swollen belly -- which they both secretly loved -- while the other hand continued caressing his body in different places.  
  
"I-I-I'm o-okay..."  Hickory whimpered into Stretch's neck, especially as another crack sounded across the sky, somewhere above the house, making him flinch hard and whine as his breath started to pick up once again.  
  
"Shh, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you Sweetheart.  Or our little family.."  Another caress, and a gentle kiss atop Hickory's skull  to show he meant it.  Even though there was a small whimper, he seemed to relax a little, his breathing hitching softly.  Hopefully it was a good sign..  
  
Taking a deep breath, Stretch let it out slowly, expecting Hic to follow along as he had asked, but as he was on the third one, and his lover hadn't copied him at all, he nuzzled against his skull softly with a whisper.   "You're supposed to be breathing with me, remember..?  Nyeh heh~"  he chuckled, pressing his teeth against his lover's temple.  
  
"O-oh, I w-was...?"  Hic asked, his voice sounding a little calmer, and his eyes half-lidded.  Stretch couldn't help chuckle at him and  how cute that look was.  He did look a little more relaxed now.  
  
"Yeah, ya bone head.  What's the point in me doing them if you aren't gunna...?"  he asked, a teasing tone in his voice.  It made Hic's face flush deep orange as he realized that, oh, yeah, maybe he _was_ supposed to be doing it too.  
  
"Mmnn... I.. I just.. was en..joying l-listening to you..."  he replied softly, making Stretch's own face gain a small flush.  Hic didn't meet his gaze, only starred half-lidded at the claim-mark he had left so-long-ago on Stretch's neck.  His voice _did_ sound a little.. calmer.  Distant, somewhat thick, maybe sleepier..?  
  
If it helped to ground his love, Stretch would keep doing them, but he didn't want Hickory to fall asleep...  Not yet.. not in the state he was in..  "Well, if it's making you feel better, I'll keep doin' it..  But.. would you do a few with me..?  Please?"  He asked, getting a nuzzle against the bitemark Hic had been staring at and a soft sigh as a reply against his neck.  Stretch smiled and wrapped his arms a little tighter around his lover.  "Thank ya.."  
  
They took a few quiet minutes together, breathing in deep breaths of each other's scent, and Stretch took the opportunity to secretly splay his hand on Hic's pregnant belly to better check on his children with a soft, magic pull.  The Soulings inside brightened at his touch, excited to get the secret attention from their father.  Although the attention and feeling of the movement in his belly made Hic let out a small squeak and pull at Stretch's shirt, both wanting to wriggle away and press closer, as it was a newer thing to be feeling such a reaction from their children this way.  At first, it had scared him too badly and he didn't want Stretch to touch his belly at all, but with much... coaxing... he had been able to persuade Hickory into allowing him to touch him and his wonderful belly once again.  
  
"Ooohh~ They're happy to see me~"  Stretch said with a somewhat smug-sounding voice, excited that he was actually being _felt and sought_ by his unborn children with such a strong pull for him when he touched or reached for them.  Their reaction was always amazing every time he felt them.  _So strong~!_  
  
"N-not.. as happy as I am..."  Hic whispered softly, re-burying his flushed face back against Stretch's chest, making Stretch look down at him with an almost.. well, a shocked look.  He was taken back -- in a good way, of course -- at the words Hickory had said.  
  
"You mean, not as happy as _I_ am.. Nyeh heh heh~"  he smiled, although he actually felt like crying as he buried and nuzzled his face against Hickory's shoulder and his own, not-as-prominent claimmark, hidden under the shirt that Hic was wearing.  (Actually, now that he looked at it and smelled it, it looked like one of his own old hoodies...)  He had truly been scared when he couldn't find his mate, and even more so when he thought he was going to lose his entire family in one fell swoop when Hic's magic had seemingly gone haywire as he had approached him.  
  
"H-Honey...?"  Came the small voice, and Stretch quickly opened his eyes and hummed his acknowledgement to the question against his lover's shoulder.   "Y-you.. Y-you're shaking..."  Hic's voice came, trying not to quiver again but failing as his small trembles started once more.  That's when Stretch realized he had been almost on the verge of tears while hiding his face in Hic's shoulder.  
  
"W-wha..?  N-no..!  I-I'm fine~!  I'm good!"  he said, pulling away from that oh-so-wonderful place that was his lover's neck/shoulder, as he faced him once again and gently stroked his cheek with the back of his finger's, trying to calm them both again.  Hickory's eyes again searched his, and Stretch thought that he'd been found out when Hickory started to tremble again.   "H-hey!  Babe, w-wh--"  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry..."  Hickory whispered, so softly that Stretch almost hadn't heard him.  "I.. I w-was just.. s-so tired and.. a-and really s-scared...  I.. I-I a-a-almost--"  He swallowed thickly, new tears threatening to spill over, although Stretch was quick to stop those by gently cradling his face with his hands and kissing up any formed tears, wiping any more.  
  
"Shh.  Don't ever be sorry."  He whispered in return, a kiss to one eye socket, kissing any tears away.  "You're perfect the way you are,"  a kiss to the other eye and any tears there,  "and I love you more than anything in the entire universe."   A loving glance and reassuring smile, before a sweet, very gentle skeletal kiss was placed against Hickory's teeth, much to Hic's surprise, his eye's wide and face flushing.  He hadn't expected that from Stretch right then.  At _all_.  
  
"Y-y-you..."  he was too flustered to come up with a proper response, much to Stretch's amusement as he chuckled softly, although as Stretch's smile grew, a soft smile grew on Hickory's face too.  
  
"Mmhm...?"  Stretch questioned, also noting now that there hadn't been too much thunder in the last few minutes except a few low rumbles.  That was good.  
  
As if looking for some sort of excuse to use for Stretch's sudden affection (other than just being Stretch), Hickory looked around in front of him, before meeting Stretch's gaze once more.  "Y-you're a f-fuckin tease!"  he blurted out, causing Stretch's own eyes to widen, and then burst out in laughter, causing Hic to first startle, but also smile more, even if it was shyly.  
  
"Aw babe, you ain't seen nothin' yet..."  Stretch purred, nuzzling in against Hic's jaw, pressing another kiss to it, and getting another flustered squeak from him.  It made his worry slowly ebb away, as relief and happiness washed over his SOUL instead, seemingly being contagious as even his lover stopped his trembling, starting to smile a little more, even if it was at his own expense of being teased.  Both verbally and physically.  
  
"Wh-- N-nuh-uh!"  Hickory huffed, giving a small, playful push, but immediately going right back into his lover's embrace, grasping again where his hands were before.  "Y-you think they react to your m-magic when you _t-touch_.. w-with your _h-hand_...?  Think of how it feels when you...!  W-when you...." His last words whispered, as he watched Stretch take advantage of his flustered feeling to press some kisses to his jaw and neck.  Now he was caught in his lover's embrace as Stretch kissed and nibbled at his neck, one arm around his back, gently rubbing along the spine, while the other found his belly again, but was slowly trailing lower than previously.  He whimpered weakly and huffed with Stretch's ministrations, face flushed hotly as he felt his magic and arousal start to stir.  "Mnnh!"  He squeaked, squeezing his eyes closed in embarrassment as Stretch started to kiss and suckle more at his neck and the sensitive disc's inbetween the vertebrae.  
  
"Nyeh heh~  You never.. mmmnn~  Finished your sentence..."  Stretch teased, taking a small nip at the sensitive vertebrae on Hic's neck, getting a little surprised yelp.  
  
"M-make love to me!" he stammered, meaning to finish his sentence, although Stretch's triumphant chuckle sent vibrations through his neck that made him shiver with more want, even if they _were_ in this small space..  
  
"Nyeh ha ha~!  That's what I like to hear~!  You should order me around more often~!"  he laughed and pressed closer, playing with what Hic had said and actually meant, as his hand moved lower and closer to Hic's sensitive magic, making him squirm, while Stretch's want for him actually grew.  Stretch loved how Hickory writhed and got so needy when he wanted Stretch to make love to him, whether it was slow and sweet, or hard and rough.  Anything his Angel wanted, he'd get it~!  
  
Hic let out a small mewl of a whisper when he felt Stretch's finger's getting closer to his magic, and he knew that if his lover worked him up, in all the right ways (hell, even in the _wrong_ ways)  he wouldn't be able to stop and they'd end up taking things further, all the way, hot and heavy and so perfectly sweet.  Stretch was kissing and nibbling back at his jaw, seeking his way up for a kiss.  Hickory was just about to let Stretch do whatever he had wanted, when there was a loud crack of thunder, making both of them startle, and Stretch's hand froze when all of a sudden Hickory was back against his body, trembling softly and trying to bury his face against his shoulder, his grip tightly back on his shirt as his legs squeezed closed, juuuustt as they had been opening sooo nicely for his lover too...  
  
His breath hitched and stuttered as he pressed his hot face against Stretch's shoulder, upset with both his fear of the thunder, and the fact that Stretch was probably upset with him now for 'being a cocktease' or some dumb shit like that.  But he felt the hand leave his pants and trail back up to softly caress his belly again, while his other arm held him close and gently stroked his head, neck and shoulders, his face gently nuzzling the opposite side of Hic's cheek with a gentle kiss as if they hadn't just been up to something _soo_ naughty...  
  
"A-are you mad....?"  Hickory asked softly, in a whisper, only to get another kiss pressed against his temple.  
  
"Of course I'm not, Sweetheart..  You know that.."  he said softly, a gentle, loving smile on his face, his grip allowing Hic to lean back from his chest after a few minutes.  Sure, he was a little turned on now, but Hickory (and his children) were much more important.  
  
Hickory looked away a little guiltily, but cuddled up closer to Stretch with a soft sigh, feeling bad that their little moment had been ruined so easily.  He'd make it up to Stretch some time, he secretly promised to himself.  
  
"You uh, you wanna get outta here..?"  Stretch asked, gently stroking Hic's back.  "We could go and cuddle up in bed, or on the couch..?  Or even in the cuddlefort..?  I promise, where ever we go, I won't let you go."  He made sure to add the last part, some gentle caresses added to Hickory's belly.  Honestly, his legs were getting cramped, and his neck was sore from having to be in such an awkward position.  A small, 4x4, maaaybe 5x5 space, was not meant to have two lanky skeleton monsters curled and cuddled up inside of it, especially a skeleton with a swollen, pregnant belly.  
  
There was a few minutes of silence, before Hickory shook his head softly.  "Not...  N-not yet..?"  he asked in a whisper, still scared to leave the space, even if he didn't want to actually admit it outloud.  He was still kind of afraid of the nursery itself too, but didn't want to think of that right now.  
  
"Alright~"  Stretch replied easily, with a soft smile, choosing to ignore any of his own problems to better provide to his mate.  Hickory looked up at him, like he couldn't believe he had actually heard him right.  A few gentle caresses, and a smile that never left Stretch's face as he met his lover's gaze told him that Stretch really meant it.  Hickory was grateful.  How was he so lucky to have such a perfect partner..?  
  
He nuzzled his face back into Stretch's chest and sighed heavily, especially when Stretch allowed him to adjust himself and just lay against him and stare off, while he was gently lulled away by the loving, caring touches he provided.  That, and he was now laying against Stretch in a position that he could hear his heartbeat, which was very calming to him.  He had just about fallen asleep again when Stretch asked him something.  He mumbled to let Stretch know that he had heard him, but hadn't really understood.  He was soo tired, so close to the sleep he hadn't gotten for days -- weeks it felt like, or even months, but he knew better than that.  
  
"Can I have a kiss...?"  Stretch asked again, a smile and blush on his face when Hickory's eye's finally opened to look up at him sleepily.  
  
"Oh.. Heh.. Yeah.."  He said softly, leaning his head back as Stretch leaned his own down to meet for a kiss.  He had expected a... somewhat heated kiss?  But Stretch only pressed their teeth gently together for a long time, before brushing his fingers against his scarred cheek.  Hic's hazy, tired eyes looked back up in question after they parted from the kiss, only to be met with his lover's gentle smile.  
  
"Get some rest, Sweetheart.  I know you're tired, and you did such a good job today.  I'm really proud of you."  Another gentle kiss inbetween his browbones.  "I love you, Hickory.  More than anything..  More than you could possibly ever know..."  He said softly, another, much tenderer caress against his scarred cheek.  
  
Hickory was a little more awake from the kiss, his face burning with a blush at the praise and the sudden, gentle affection.  Just as he was about to reply, he felt a splayed hand and tiny pull of magic on his belly, making him squeak at that not-so-familiar feel of the twin Souling's in his belly rushing towards their father's touch.  
  
"I love you two too, ya little knuckleheads. Nyeh heh~  Let'cher momma rest, mkay?  For Daddy?"  he smiled brightly, especially as Hickory reached up to kiss him just under the chin.  
  
"I love you too Honey..  Thank you... for everything..."  he smiled softly and lovingly, before wrapping his arms tightly around Stretch wherever possible, nuzzling his face where he could best hear his mates SOUL, and letting out a heavy, content sigh as he settled, especially as Stretch let his magic pull cease on his belly, though his hand remained there.  Hickory's hand eventually joined Stretch's and entwined their fingers together before he finally fell into a warm and peaceful sleep.  One he hadn't had in _such_ a long time..  
  
Stretch held him while he slept, refusing to sleep himself, regardless of how tired he was, as he watched over his lover, and his small, young family in Hickory's still-growing belly, promising to protect them from everything and anything, regardless of what it may be.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
There was never another thunderstorm, nightmare, nor bully that was ever allowed to upset or hurt Hickory (or their children) ever again.  Not even the huge, gross hairy bug-thing that chased Hickory across the kitchen occasionally, the 'dustbunnies' (that was what the human's called them, although he personally hated it and didn't understand it), nor the scary movies were allowed to hurt his precious Hickory either.  They had each other. They could get through anything together.  Stretch was always there to protect him from everything he needed.  When the time came, he had told his boss to take his job AND the raise he had been offered and shove it up his fat fucking ass, because his mate was much more important than that piece of shit job or anything that he could offer him, and they would rather live in a tiny 4x4 box than an apartment with any luxuries, or be bullied by a boss that hated them for who they were, and endure hardship, if that's what it had to come to.  

  
_After all, they had experience now_.     
  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  
I.. hope it was okay ;w; I loved it as I wrote it, and I listened to my Octane Rock channel (Memorial Classic Covers edition!) as I wrote this.  I was without internet and I just.. got up and pounded it out after daydreaming of it for days and weeks and stuff.  Also, this is my OTP, and I just adore them.  My headcanon is that Stretch is always a fluffy sweetheart like that, regardless of what ship or name etc he’s in xD  There WAS gunna be smut, but I think I'll leave that for a.. continuing chapter Nyeh heh heh  >:3  
@Skellytelly, I'd like to continue this fic for ya sometime! :D  Or, I can always switch it to my own chars if you don’t want me to use the name Hickory?  It’s your call :3  Much love <3  
  
  
Good luck to everyone in Skellytelly's Contest too!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story or would like to help me with some critiques, feel free to! But please, don't be mean? I mean, writers write for fun, just like artists draw for fun. We don't deserve to be hassled or bullied because of enjoying what we do, you know...?


End file.
